Infected
by Shamaru009
Summary: Behind the walls of his lab no one could touch him. However, he failed to take his own actions into consideration. This time, the accident he created would be more dangerous than anything before. And he wouldn't be the only one to suffer for his mistake.
1. Chapter 1

Calm, quiet, and peaceful, the lab had become the one place to offer shelter to Kururu. He found that, behind these walls, no one could touch him unless he so allowed it. However, he failed to take his own actions into account as something that could harm him. Sure there had been the explosion that had changed him into a tadpole once before, but he had fixed that and returned to his normal age once it needed to be done. No, this time the accident he had created would have a much more dangerous effect.

And he wouldn't be the only one to suffer for his mistake.

Things had started quite peacefully, a rare calm settling over the Hinata household that brought everyone into a time of peace. Even Natsumi had lightened up in her usual punishments toward Keroro that day. It seemed that the only tension still left in the house was the dark aura of jealousy radiating from the youngest of the Keronjins, Tamama, as he watched Mois and Keroro chatting happily. This, however, was a normal occurrence so it didn't strike anyone as unusual.

Venturing down into the Keronjins' secret base would reveal the others busying themselves with other things. One would find Giroro nestled in the weapons vault, a long rifle in his lap, polishing and lubricating each and every last weapon in the place to keep them in pristine working condition. Dororo could be found in his garden area, a smile upon his face (if one could see through the mask he wore) as he watered a white rose bush full in bloom. Deeper still into the base one could find the structure of Kururu's lab; the huge door resembling the yellow frog's head couldn't be missed after all. One would find access to this place forbidden, however, and would have to turn and leave the premises.

Today, however, the door to the lab stayed cracked open just a bit, just enough to notice it being open if one were to look, just enough to squeeze into if one were foolish enough to invade the souchou's territory. And today, someone would be just that foolish.

"How dare that woman try to steal my Gunsou-san! Someday I'll make her pay, desuu!" The voice of a very furious tadpole came grinding through his teeth as he stormed down the hallway. Contented before with merely sitting in the same room to hate "that woman", it hadn't been long before Tamama's ever-hungry stomach commanded him to leave in search of food. So, ever-so reluctantly, he had done just that. However, he stopped short at a strange sound emanating from the dangerous face of the lab. It had been a sort of echoing screech, not one that was loud enough to startle anyone, but just loud enough to peek the youngster's curiosity.

Walking slowly so as not to alert the security monitor above him, the tadpole peeked his head just far enough into the lab to satisfy his curiosity; finding only darkness up to the point where his eyes fell on the computer. The large screen, usually buzzing with activity, showed only a dark grey noiseless static which let off a small glow of light around the surrounding area. Kururu's chair seated just in front of the massive screen was empty, begging the question in the tadpole's mind as to where the intelligence officer was in the lab and where the odd noise he had heard had come from.

Knowing his decision was quite dangerous for a number of reasons before he had even thought of it, he took a tentative few steps through the door. All was quiet, save for the sound of his own heart pounding against his ribcage, and dark within the lab; not a trace of Kururu anywhere which was extremely odd. Tamama quite expected the other to pop out to scare him at any moment, though that didn't happen.

"Kururu-sempai? Are you in here, desuu? He called out after a tense minute; his body instantly tensing as if waiting for some horrifying piece of tech to attack him. A pregnant pause filled the room, still no movement or sound. After what seemed like an eternity Tamama finally relaxed. "Guess he's not here, desuu…"

However, just as he turned and began to walk out of the lab, he began to hear a faint sound.

His head turned in the direction of the noise, a dark corner of the lab blocked partially by a table, and began to walk toward it slowly. Each step he took was slow and careful, his breath held to better hear the slight noise. When finally he peeked around the table, his eyes widened slightly and a small gasp escaped his lips. There, lying on the floor and curled in a tight ball, was the yellow Keronjin.

"Kururu-sempai!" the tadpole shouted as he rushed to the other's side. He cried out in pain and kneeled down as something sharp stabbed into the bottom of his foot; a quick check revealing a fragment of glass embedded in the skin of his heel. He quickly jerked the fragment out and tossed it aside, looking back at his teammate; a tiny bit of relief appearing on his face as Kururu's head turned up toward him. The relief was short lived, however, as Tamama noticed the broken glasses on the other's face and the thin trails of blood that ran down in a few spots where glass had pierced the skin. His army training kicked in just then, and he quickly forced his superior to his feet; though training didn't predict that your teammate would throw up on you in the process of helping them.

The smell of half-digested curry smacked the private hard and he narrowly avoided losing his lunch as well; even after accidently stepping in the sickness trying to get both of them out of the lab. A weak string of laughter came from Kururu a moment afterward, and Tamama couldn't help but think the other had purposely waited to throw up on him.

He dearly hoped that he wouldn't become sick as well after this.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, Kururu-sempai! Can't you at least try to walk, desu?" Tamama asked his companion in frustration. The tadpole had been, quite literally, dragging the yellow frog down the hall as he refused to walk on his own.

"Ku ku…I could, but I don't want to. I couldn't see where I was going anyway." Kururu responded, pointing at his face where the broken glasses had been removed.

Tamama merrily frowned, not wanting to admit that he had forgotten about that, and leaned his superior against a wall. "Then you may as well stay here. I'll bring help for you, desu." Without waiting for a response, the tadpole turned and trotted down the hall toward the exit into his leader's room.

The door to the fridge-shaped portal opened with a loud bang as the tadpole shoved it just a bit too forcefully; the inhabitant of the room nearly jumping out of his skin at the sound.

"Tamama-nitou! What's the meaning of crashing in like-Gah! What is that smell?" Keroro, stopping in the middle of his yelling at the tadpole, clamped his hands over his nose and mouth and turned his head slightly in a disgusted manner. Tamama, pausing halfway through the doorway, glanced down at himself and grimaced at the sight of his still puke spattered stomach.

"I'm sorry, Gunsou-san, I'll clean up later! But Kururu-sempai is sick and needs help, desu."

At the mention of a sick team mate, even if it was Kururu, the green frog seemed to spring into a sort of frenzied motherly mode. "Kururu sick? Take me to him, Tamama-kun!" And so, with a salute from the youngster, the two were off through the portal and rushing to the side of the yellow frog.

Said yellow frog, however, seemed to have found someone else to help him. Or rather, he had found someone to pester.

"Let go of my leg!"

"But sempai, you should always help those in need. Ku ku ku."

"I don't care what I should do! Let go of me!"

Following the sounds of rage down the hall, the green and black frogs came upon a sight that both amused and frightened them at the same time. Giroro stood with his hands against a wall, one leg lifted as if to kick at the other, while Kururu had wrapped both of his arms tightly around the red frog's other leg. Kururu, it was noted even with his eyes tightly shut, seemed to be enjoying himself as he tormented the other. Luckily for him, Keroro decided to spare him the fierce kick in the face that the other was preparing.

"Giroro-kun, stop!" the sergeant called as he and his companion trotted over to them. The soldier looked up at the voice of his leader and seemed to calm down a tiny bit; at least lowering his foot to the ground, but instantly regretting it as it was seized along with the other by the now chuckling yellow frog. The red dharma went crashing down against the wall, much to his parasite's amusement, and growled low in his throat.

"There had better be a very good reason I have to deal with this, Keroro." His eyes were filled with hatred, mostly at Kururu but directed at the green one, as he spoke in his dangerous tone.

"Oh there is, there is!" Keroro, fearing for his safety, waved his hands in front of his face and spoke quickly. "Kururu is sick! I was coming over to see for myself, but you got here first!"

"That's right, sempai!" Tamama piped up to defend his leader. "I found him in his lab and he puked on me and everything, desu!"

"Ku ku ku. I told you I was sick, sempai. Now why don't you carry me to the sick bay, hm?" Kururu decided to speak from the floor, his words sending an unseen tremor up Giroro's back.

"Hell no! I'm not carrying you!" The soldier spat at the other as he aimed to deliver that kick from a bit before.

"I don't know, Giroro-kun…He can't see without his glasses and you're the strongest one here…" Keroro said almost too softly. Still, his words caught the ears of the dharma and added another tremor.

So after a small fight between them all, Giroro was made to carry his most hated enemy down the long hall to the sick bay. Said enemy, however, quite enjoyed his trip and chuckled softly the whole way.

Giroro couldn't have been happier to drop the other onto the crisp white sheets of the sick bay's bed; instantly moving away so as to avoid becoming grabbed and trapped again. Kururu pouted a slight bit at the rough treatment, he was still feeling queasy after all, and shifted around until he felt most comfortable.

"So…" Keroro began, scratching the side of his head with a confused expression as he looked over the various pieces of medical equipment around the room. "How exactly do we do this?" He turned to the other two for advice, but receiving only mirrored expressions to his. "Neither of you know? Kururu?"

"I can't see to tell you what you're doing. And I'd advise you not to be messing with things you don't understand. I don't feel like being electrocuted or poisoned today, ku ku ku."

Giroro seemed to think about that statement just a little too seriously, a small grin forming over his face before shaking his head. "I hate to say this, and I mean I seriously hate to say this, but perhaps we should call an actual nurse, Keroro." He muttered to his leader.

"Oh! Great idea, Giroro-kun!" He praised the other loudly, turning to Tamama. "Tamama-nitou! Go wash up quickly!"

"Yes, sir!" The tadpole saluted and quickly dashed off out of the room to clean himself off.

A sigh of relief came from the red and green frogs simultaneously, the latter closing his eyes and leaning over slightly. "I'm glad he left already. That smell is enough to get anyone sick." Keroro muttered, more to himself than to his companions. After a moment of staying quiet, the two looked at each other.

"So…I suppose we should make that call now?" Giroro asked with a disproving tone. His answer was a curt nod and he sighed again before following his leader out of the room and toward the main part of the base where the massive computer screen used to communicate with others was located.

Something deep down began to nag at him that things were about to take a turn for the worse.

**XXX**

Dun dun dun! Who will the mystery call go out to?

Sorry if it seems like this chapter is half-assed, because it was. I got violently sick from food poisoning for a while and lost my train of thought for this chapter. I promise the next one will have more going on.

**Ave-Three**: There may or may not be romance involved; I'm still undecided. I'm leaning more toward yes though. Just trying to factor it in there somewhere.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up! I've been losing motivation thanks to my boyfriend getting me hooked on TF2…

But hopefully now I'll be updating faster! Thanks to my reviewers! You guys keep me going!

**GiroNatsu4ever**: I picked up on your hint (ha-ha) and I'm happy to say there will be some fluffy romance between these two at times.

**SilverFairy966**: I'm sorry to say that there will be a few deaths involved and at least one will be one of the frogs. It won't happen for a few more chapters though, so please stick around!

**XXX**

Keroro felt a tinge of fear and worry crawl up his spine as the ship landed in the yard only a few feet away from where he and his platoon stood. This was normal for him, however. Especially considering who the ship belonged to.

To his immediate right stood Tamama, now clean and in proper order, while to his left stood Giroro. The red frog's eyes were dangerous and his muscles tense; a clear sign of his discomfort. To Giroro's right stood Dororo, expression calm but revealing a tenseness deep within.

The ship's hatch opened and the platoon saluted as the other team slowly filed out to stand opposite of them.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Sergeant Keroro."

"Oh, the pleasure's all mine, sir!" Keroro was hasty to reply. His words dripped nervousness and his expression conveyed the same message.

The purple frog eyed him from behind his yellow shades for a moment before turning his attention to Giroro. A slight smirk cracked his lips which made the dharma tense further.

"So I heard one of your squad is sick. And judging by who's standing here I can easily guess who that would be." Garuru pointed out in an almost bored tone.

At this statement, a poorly suppressed laugh came from the First Lieutenant's right and all eyes turned to the one who had made the noise. The salmon colored tadpole held his hands over his mouth, a look of amusement being wiped off his face at the steely glare of his leader.

After a moment of awkward silence spent staring at the tadpole, Garuru redirected his gaze to the green frog in front of him. "We will be staying here until your squad is cured. No sense in leaving Pururu here on her own." Keroro nodded once and gave a nervous smile to the other.

"You talk like I'd be in danger, Garuru-chuii." The pink frog teased lightly with a smile. The purple frog chuckled softly and turned to look at the medic.

"I'd like to have a look at Kururu as soon as possible. How bad is he?"

xxx

Kururu was hating life right now. Being poked and prodded with cold instruments to figure out what was wrong with him was not his idea of fun. That, and Tororo kept snickering every time he happened to make a sound of distress until the tadpole had had to be shooed out of the medical room. Not being able to see was just icing on the cake.

"Did any glass get in your eyes when your glasses broke?" Pururu asked from in front of him. Right in front of him. It made the yellow frog jump slightly. He could tell the female was invading his personal space.

"Ku! Nothing got in my eyes. And I won't show you so don't bother asking."

Pururu rolled her eyes at his stubbornness and backed away slowly. "Well if you want to risk losing an eye, that's fine with me. But the good news, at least, is you don't have anything serious." The chirping tone she was using made Kururu want to throw up again.

"The bad news is that whatever you're sick with is hard for me to diagnose. Actually, all my tests have come up negative. It's extremely odd." The end of her sentence was trailed off silently, though he could hear her mumbling to herself under her breath. "Oh well." She suddenly said in a way-too-happy way. "I guess we'll just have to do a few more tests."

Kururu let out a low sound, halfway between a sigh of frustration and a growl. It was something Pururu had never heard and would never hear again.

And it unnerved her how the sound made her skin crawl.

**XXX**

Lazy chapter is lazy and half-assed again…

Oh well. At least now I'm getting back on my roll. I'll never attempt to write stories from my notebook to my computer again. Everything changes so much when I do that.

I'm sorry if I make any of the Garuru platoon too OOC; I've never seen any of their episodes except for the first one that Taruru comes in. So Taruru will have his tadpole personality in this story; he will be an adult though because I do know that's how he is now.

Please review and let me know if there's anything I can do to make this story better! Thanks so much!


End file.
